Emerl: Defender of the Digital Realm
by Cuberator
Summary: After Emerl was destroyed on board the Death Egg, he was sent to the Digital Realm, where all robots past their usefulness are sent. Now Emerl must adapt to his NEW way of life.
1. Prolouge

Emerl: Defender of the Digital Realm

Prolouge:

When a robot is shut down or destroyed, everyone thinks that the robot is nothing more than mere parts. This is incorrect. If a robot has a soul, it will be transported to another dimension. A world of green grid lines and black sky. This is the digital realm, a place where all robots past their usefullness come to rest.

The Gizoid, aka "Emerl," recently came here after absorbing to much power and blowing up. Upon his arrival, he came across "E-102 'Gamma'." Thinking it was Chaos Gamma, Emerl got ready to fight. Then he noticed Gamma's gun, and realized that this wasn't the same robot who constantly tried to destroy him. The two were properly introduced, and became close friends.

After some time, another robot entered the realm. He only identifies himself as "ThX," and is contantly trying to take over the Digital Realm, but is always foiled by Emerl and Gamma. As such, Emerl now has a duty to protect the world from ThX, as well as try and adapt to this new way of life. Yes, this is his story...


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1:

ThX's New Servant

Emerl sat sitting on a block. The block was transparent, and was outlined in red, just as any object in the Junklands. The ground was black, except for a few green grid lines to show the ground. The sky was black, everything was black, except for a faint light in the direction of Holocity. Emerl was wondering just WHEN he would return to the "O World." (Robotic slang for "Organic World") Looking around, he noticed Gamma, his only friend so far, the only one who didn't run away from the former "Gizoid." Emerl wished he didn't have to carry that title, as he was no longer a weapon.

As he sat there pondering, Gamma turned his attention away from Holocity, and turned it to the Junklands. Named so because nothing is there. You see, when cities are founded here, they look for places in the O World that ha sa computer. From there, they use a special tool to force the computer to create a virtual enviroment. And, since computers are getting more and more protected every single day, it gets harder and harder to make new cities.

"Gamma?" Emerl asked.

"What do you require of me?" Gamma replied.

"You said back when we first met that you were made by Dr. Eggman, and you were killed by your older "brother" E101 Beta. If that is, why did Eggman make models based off you?"

"I had delivered a fatal blow to E101 MkII. But with his last few seocnds, he completed my mission:free all E-100 models," Gamma said.

"What do you mean 'free?'" Emerl asked.

Before Gamma could answer, and explosion from Holocity shook the ground. Without any words, Emerl and Gamma dashed towards Holocity.

When they reached the downtown district, they saw the HCPF (Holocity Police Force) chasing down a robot. The robot was short, silver, and the infinity mark on both sides of it's saucer-shaped head. Emerl noticed the infinity symbol and notified Gamma.

"It must be a new model of ThX's," Gamma said.

"Well, at least he doesn't identical to all the other robots ThX made!" Emerl joked. "C'mon, let's toast this freak!"

Upon hearing the word "freak," the robot stopped dead in his tracks, causing all the police bots to smash into each other. "You did NOT just call me a freak!!!" the robot shouted.

"ThX? Is that you? I hear your voice, but I can't see you!" Emerl said, looking around.

"Down you here you Dolts-for-Bolts! And I'm NOT ThX, I'm his new second-in-command, XhT," XhT said.

"XhT huh? Boy, ThX SURE has goten original in his name choiuce, huh Gamma?" Emerl said to Gamma.

Gamma said nothing.

"Geez, if only the Doctor programmed you with a sense of humor. Oh well. Time to pay for your crimes, ThX!" Emerl shouted as he lunged towards the robot.

"That's Xh- uh oh!" XhT said, running out of the way. "Hey, no fair!" he shouted. Eyes fixed on Emerl, XhT pulled out an L-shaped weapon. "Have a taste of my magnet gun!"

"Magnet gun?! HEAD FOR THE COMPUTER-GENERATED HILLS!" Emerl shouted. Everyone ran like heck out of the area, and XhT fired anyway. (Bright little bot, ain't he?) A nearby building tunred into a stream of broken data, then dissappeared. XhT fired again. This time, the ground under XhT blew open, and XhT fell into the black abyss.

After looking over the damage XhT had done, Emerl said "What an idiot. Firing a magnet gun in a virtual city, yeah, THAT definately won't damage to him at all, no sir."

"I must disagree. Firing a magnet gun in a city would definately cause damage to himself." Gamma replied.

Emerl just looked at the only robot who didn't understand sarcasm. Then he just walked away, and if he could laugh, his head would be on the ground.


End file.
